


To Love Each

by Grumpypots



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, I love her, Love, Meeting, Other, cute short, great days, happiness, long distance, my baby, my girlfriend - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpypots/pseuds/Grumpypots
Summary: Summary: " I never liked those fairytale stories, I hated how fake those stories were, how sloppy they were, written, how unrealistic they were made. I never believed in love, especially not love at first sight.  Boy was I wrong about that."One-short.
Relationships: None





	To Love Each

**Author's Note:**

> Finished date: October 29th, 2020  
> Written for my girlfriend.

I didn't believe, until I did.

I never liked those fairytale stories.  
  


How two people would suddenly fall in love with each other, then they'd marry only to live happily ever after. I hated how fake those stories were, how sloppy they were written. How unrealistic the story itself was made out to be. Life isn't like those stories, love is hard, love takes time. Love is a forever story that continues to be written and changed in time, with hills added in. With tumbles, with heartache and heart break.

Love was complimented, love was something no one fully understood. For so long, I wanted absolutely nothing to do with love. I couldn't stand seeing couples holding hands, how they'd constantly share how much they love each other. I never wanted that, love just seemed pointless, something I would never find on earth, but boy was I wrong.

I unexpectedly came across a women, that mere fact was so unexplainable, so out of the blue, I couldn't believe she was real. but it wasn't very long after she was tossed into my life, that I fall for her hard. She came into my life so unexpectedly, she changed so many things, a change that saved me from a life, only ending in death. Unknowingly to both, she flipped my world around and I did the same to hers.

I remember the first time I saw her, first time I saw her face. My breathe got caught in my throat, my heart flattered, and my hands became sweaty. I couldn't help but pause and stare at her. I couldn't turn my head away for long, she had me tightly by my collar, how could I look away? There wasn't a chance I even wanted to look away.

Seeing her face had boosted my feelings, something I never felt like before, I had never been this deep in love. I never had such strong feelings towards someone, It scared me. It made me unsure about things. Seeing her face, feeling her presence sent shivers down my spine. It was then that I knew one thing for sure; my heart wanted this, and I was damned if I was going to let it slip away.

I will forever be astonished at how quickly she turned my hurting and wounded heart into something that would breath life once more. She melted the bitterness that surrounded my heart, a bitterness that was slowly intoxicating me.

At first, I was to shy to say anything to tell her but I was happy to have her tag along side me, driving with me though this crazy place called life. It felt Incredible to have her here with me, to feel her love surround me, to have someone that was this genuine.

Even today, I couldn't believe my eyes, I couldn't believe I found someone that loved me truly, that I've finally found someone that doesn't care what I look like, or what strange things I'm in too. This women was someone truly unique, in so many ways. Every day that passes by, I still come to discover something about her that makes me fall even more. She never once made me feel ashamed of who I am, if anything, this women makes me proud of who I am as person.

She doesn't want to change me. That simple fact will forever warm me, filling me with sheer Joy. this amazing women sees my heart for how it is, for how it comes, for how it's meant to be in the end. Never once thinking about trying to brainwash me. She has always been kind to me, when no one else was, when no one else noticed me.

Late at night, when I look towards my walls, where pictures of her smiling face I had placed all around my bedroom. I always took In her beautiful face, and those honey, brown coloured eyes that hold so many stories within them. The same eyes that shine so brightly, the same eyes that pull you in, that makes you wanna stay around to learn more. When I stare at her picture, I can feel the happiness blooming in my chest.

When I look at the pictures of my wonderful girlfriend, I can't help but thank whoever sent her my way, because I'm forever grateful too them. Because a women like her, you don't just come across on your everyday walk, she's the kind of women who truly is so unique in her own nature, so different from everyone.

You'll never find her just standing around, waiting for someone to swipe her off her feet. No, you'll find her high above the clouds, flying freely like a bird doing whatever she can to bring the light to others life's. You'll find her carring compassion on her shoulders, and love in her heart. That love she held was for anyone who needed it. She always stopped to help, putting her life on hold to be there.

She came into my life when she knocked down by the horrible things she had faced, by the demons that held her tightly in a cage. When I looked at her, I couldn't just walk away from such a beautiful person, who wanted nothing more then share the joys of the world around her. To show the true beauty of what life had to offer. I couldn't, and didn't want to walk away from someone so astonishing, so intriguing.

It was like she had her own gravitational pull of her own. Her endless kindness never ran out, the same kindness she held dear to her heart. The shined from her smile, The way her eyes saw the world around her. I I never wanted to see those bright lights, ever be turned off.

No matter what she faced in life, she always returned it with warm hearted kindness, because If there was one thing she couldn't stand knowing, was that others were in pain, others who were suffering alone. He soul was pure, she needed to give as much of her light out to others, as she could.

To her, it didn't matter how she was treated, who had wronged her, who had tried to bring her down she choose to remain flying thigh above earth, doing whatever she can, in order to fulfil her own wishes. The wishes of granting the world with something it lacked, love.

I admired her strength, I admired her bravery, how she held herself, how she walked with her head held high, how she never backed down even when things got hard, when things came crushing down around her. I admired her strength to continue face the horrors, to face her demons over and over again, even when people thought they could break her spirits. She never let it change her, she never let it ruin her kindness, she never let it stop her from seeing the beauty of the world.

Through all the years I've known her, through all the things we've been through together, I never once stopped staring at her. Never once wanted to leave her side. Every year, every month, every day, I never stopped wanting to be with her. She was growing, growing into someone even stronger and even brighter, I never wanted to stop watching her grow.

I wanted to help her grow, I wanted to help her face her pain. I could see how badly she was hurting, how strong her pain was. How hard she had to fight to make it the next day. When it came to her pain, I wanted nothing more then to bare her misery, to hold it tightly so she could breathe, so she could take a rest after such a long battle she faced alone.  
I admire her strength to continue the way she has.

Even if I didn't know it, I've loved her from the very start. There wasn't a moment in time, where I didn't want to know everything I possibly could learn about the brown eyed beauty, that was always so kind and caring towards me. From the start, she become someone I didn't want to lose, someone my held my heart close. Someone that become a huge part of my life.

Everything she did, everything she is, pulled me into her. I couldn't stop myself from falling for this women who was bleeding red.

No matter what happens in our life, I won't ever stop wanting to be around her, wanting to be with her. Until my last breath on earth, I will always do my best to take care of her, to give her the life she couldn't have. I want to give her endless care, endless care she's give me all throughout our life together.

She's my true love, she's my heart, my mind, and my soul. She's someone I have a future with and I wouldn't change a damn thing.

///////

Story is on Wattpad pad

Username: OfTheHaunted9


End file.
